


Knuckles Gets His Fucking Arms Torn Off (ASMR)

by Mr_Hinadam_Wide



Category: Free!, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arms, Bakugou ASMR, Dedicated toe Pizza Sonic, Demons, Freet, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Warning for arms being torn off, Weird grunting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hinadam_Wide/pseuds/Mr_Hinadam_Wide
Summary: Knuckles Gets His Arms Torn Off (ASMR) (Crinkling) (Bone Crunching) (Screaming Peacefully) (Water Sounds) (Arms Being Torn Off)





	Knuckles Gets His Fucking Arms Torn Off (ASMR)

Bakugou the alpha yandere demon king werewolf was running around SO SONADOWLY MAD bc the karkat troll from trolls (singing killed his grandma, ok??!!!!) had told him that Mr. Haru Freet had died in a submarine accident and then cursed him with werewolf freet. Bakudeku was SO ENRAGED, so angry .

“GRAAAAAA!! HNNNNNG!!!! AAAAA!!! BRNNNFNFM!!!! GYRMMM!!” he grunted disgustedly crawling on the ground as he blew shit up. He RAN into the Mystic Ruins. He NEEDED to take his anger out on someone, blowing shit up just wouldn’t do, and he simply happened to be on Angel Island .

“HRMFMGMGM!!!!!!!” bakugou SCREAMED.

“What” knuckles said, not knowing what the fuck was happening

Bakugou sprinted up to Knuckles and just fucking tore his arms off his goddamn body, leaving him a fucking armless stick of an echidna.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” knuckles screamed cuz his arms just got fucking ripped off

“THATS FOR TELLING ME SHADOW IS DEAD!!!” bakugou yelled even tho this was abt haru freet and not sonadow and also knuckles wasnt even the one who told him

“WHO ARE YOU” knuckles asked

“I KILL PEDOPHILES” bakugou offered as an explaination “MAN YOUVE GOT A FAT ASS! FUCK YOU DEKU! MWAH!” he started shouting random different things to no one in particular

And then he ran the fuck off to blow up more anime men as knuckles bled out on the pavement in the rain. The end


End file.
